Give Up On Me
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: A story dedicated to a girl who, on more than one occasion, has made me feel like the Beast Boy to her Raven. Truly completed
1. Chapter 1: Is That What You Want?

**Give Up On Me**

**Author: **El Queso de Malicioso

**Genres: **

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Dedication: **To a girl who means more to me than my own self—a girl who I'm giving final say.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on Rae!" shouted an almost irritated Beast Boy as he chased mentioned mystic around a corner. "You know it was funny!"

"Why do you keep trying?" came the sudden, almost inaudible response in the form of a question. "Did you miss the memo? I was born with a heart of ice; with a wall around it so thick that nothing can break through."

The words weren't what scared him; rather it was the completely flat and resolute tone that sent the frictionless electrical pulse up his spine.

"Come on, Rae—you know that isn't true," the boy tried to insist. "You've been letting me in a lot more lately—you've been letting everybody in more lately."

"Does that really make a difference?" There was a pause. "None of you know the real me—hell; I don't even really know the real me."

Still with that calm and eerily resolute tone she spoke, but her eyes were moist; a fact hidden partially by her refusal to face her persuer.

"You've gotten so much better—I thought-I thought I was helping…"

"You were—I just can't be helped—not really."

"Nobody's beyond—" he tried to interject, but was interrupted both by the words that were spoken and the sudden stiffening of the speaker's form.

"You're wrong—just-just—"

"Just what?" Beast Boy asked, finally sounding truly angry.

"Just—why can't you give up on me?" the dark girl finally blurted out.

"Is that what you want me to do?" the green boy asked in near a whisper. "If that's what you want, tell me now," he continued, his voice growing with every syllable. "If you really want that, tell me—and I'll leave you alone; I'll stop telling you jokes; I'll stop talking to you; I'll completely remove myself from your life." There was a lengthy pause as the flustered boy tried to regain control of his breathing. "Is that what you want? Is it?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Well? Is it?


	2. Chapter 2: Not Today

**Give Up On Me**

**Chapter 2: Not Today**

**A/N: **Okay. I wasn't planning on making a second chapter, but since it got so much demand, I guess I can give you all 'her answer.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy deflated just the tiniest bit, thinking that he was finally getting somewhere.

"I like spending time with you," she continued slowly and with some slight emotion finally being revealed in her voice. "I just don't want you to keep up this—thing you do. I'm not going to open up and I don't wanna' hurt you anymore."

Beast Boy had been listening closely to every word Raven was saying, both making certain that he missed nothing and attempting to find a way to dispute it.

When Raven received no reply to her little speech, she turned and continued onto her room. She had slid the door open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and jerked away from the hand—far too emotionally unstable to deal with physical touch at the moment.

"I'm not giving up," were the words that she heard. "I really want to sometimes, but it's not what I do."

"Beast Boy—please—"

"I'm not done," the now blank looking green boy interrupted before Raven could try anything. "I've never given up on anything—it's just not what I do. This is no acception."

Raven still refused to actually look at him, but he could see her shoulders beginning to quake.

"You can open up—you just aren't ready to yet," Beast Boy continued, pointedly keeping his arms at his side as to seem just the tiniest bit less threatening to Raven's sense of reality. "I may not be the one you open up to, but I'm gonna' keep trying; keep pushing."

"Beast Boy…I'm sorry I dragged you into all this—I should have stayed in my room and ignored you after the…incident."

"You didn't drag me into anything," Beast Boy shot in. "I pushed my way in—you resisted pretty much all the while."

"I don't care—I'm the one to blame for this; I just keep hurting you and you just keep being wonderful to me and—"

"Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy said, waggling his finger at the back of her head, finally causing her to look at him slightly. "You aren't keeping all the self-loathing to yourself." He reached his hands to an area above one of her shoulders and made what seemed to be a grabbing motion. "There—I have claimed this lump of self-loathing in the name of Logan."

In an all-to-familiar fashion, Raven quirked an eyebrow and in a perfectly dead-panned tone of voice, she said "Very funny…"

She rolled her eyes, but Beast Boy just grinned at her. "You gotta' admit though, you aren't about to have an emotional breakdown anymore, right?"

"I hate it when you have a point."

"Too bad," Beast Boy said, grin only fading after a few seconds had passed. "But, seriously; I'm not giving up. I'll never give up—whether it be as a friend or in a brief unsuccessful attempt at a romantic relationship, I'll never stop trying to make you open up. It can be done—nothing's impossible."

"You're such a sap."

"Be that as it may!" Beast Boy shouted, throwing a finger into the air in a highly dramatic fashion. "Nothing has changed. I'm gonna' keep trying whether you like it or not."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **So, whaddaya gotta' say 'bout that?


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not Strong Enough

**Give Up On Me**

**Chapter 3: I'm Not Strong Enough**

**A/N: **Too anybody who cares. This will be the last chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So that's it?" the green changeling asked as Raven stared at him with her unwavering glare.

"Yes it is," she replied in as cold a tone as ever. "I have no reason to tell you anything—it is neither important nor any of your business."

"Why do you have to act this way?"

That usually made her react in some way; not this time. She just disregarded it as if it were the team's first year in existence. "I guess that's just how I am."

"I give up."

Silence.

"I can't do this anymore," the boy elaborated. "I've tried and I've tried and—nothing. You were doing so well and you just…you just…god Raven…why?"

He stared at her beseechingly and she finally reacted. Her gaze finally wavered and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye any longer.

"You'll never know how it feels to just try so hard for so long and then…nothing."

"I'm sorry." It was the first attempt to assuage him she'd made, but it was just too late.

"No you aren't," he sighed, turning around and seeming to sag even more than he ever had in the past. "You never are."

"Gar—"

"Don't call me that. It's Beast Boy."

She had nothing to say.

"I promised that I'd never give up on you—you said you didn't want me to." He followed this by looking back at the shadowed girl who still could not bring herself to return the gaze. "I think you lied. I'm done—I'll have my bags packed by the morning."

"What? Where—?"

"I'm going to see if Robin'll let me transfer to the east team," the deflated boy replied steadily. "I don't think I can look at you anymore."

"Ga-Beast Boy—"

"Good bye Raven," the boy said, walking through the doors. He stopped briefly to say one more thing. "I hope whoever you were just talking to is stronger than I was."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **I wrote this quite awhile back—shortly after having finished and posted the second chapter in fact. I hope that my Raven had deemed this worthy of her time.

If so, know this. I'm sorry, but I just can't handle you. Maybe you're a different person by now, but I doubt it. If you're reading this, know that you were both the best and the worst thing to ever happen to me. I loved you. I hated you. But now, I'm neutral. I'm finally over you.

But I have saved the best news for last. You and I? We could never have worked out after all. I'm gay. So, if it hadn't been you, it would have been me. I hope that, if nothing else, that takes one small bit of weight off your shoulders. I know you have enough to carry as it is.

I'll always remember you.

Signed,

Your personal Beast Boy.


End file.
